


Sick

by BellarmyBlake



Series: It's Enough [44]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3832063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellarmyBlake/pseuds/BellarmyBlake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma is sick and Killian takes care of her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick

Killian was in a state of disarray. He hadn't shaven in days, his hair was standing in every direction but the right one and he knew without looking in the mirror that he looked like he'd been through hell and back. The last time he looked like this was in Neverland, right before he washed his face and wrestled his hair back in place so that no one saw he wasn't sleeping.

He wasn't sleeping now either. He'd been up and about for four days now, running around town, running errands and managing all kinds of funny business. There was one big difference. This time, he didn't mind. He did all of it without complaint, with poise and grace, out of the love he held for Emma.

Poor Emma. She'd been sick for days now, unable to get out of bed let alone run a sheriff station, and he'd taken it upon himself to take over her duties until she returned. Of course, in a town as small as this, there was hardly any work, so most of the time he was with her, sitting on the bed beside her and taking care of her. She'd objected at first, claimed that he would get sick too, if he stayed, but, as he told her the first day, even her magic couldn't keep him out of her apartment. So she resigned and allowed him to stay. And good thing too, because she only got worse from there. He stayed with her as often as possible, letting David take up the sheriff duties. He often read to her from her favourite story, the Princess Bride. He knew it was her favourite movie and he'd found the novelisation of it for her last birthday. She'd been so grateful and happy, and now she barely read anything else. He'd read to her from the book at least once a day since she got ill.

"Killian?" her soft, pained voice sounded from the bedroom, and he immediately abandoned his attempt at making tea in favour of being by her side when she needed him to be.

"I'm here, my darling." he whispered, sitting on the edge of the bed and stroking her hair away from her forehead. She was still burning up, her forehead feeling more like a furnace than anything else, and he was becoming more and more worried. "What can I do?"

Suddenly, she was crying and he pulled her in his arms, cradling her gently as she cried. "I'm just so tired, Killian." she whimpered.

"I know, love. I know." he sighed, kissing the top of her head. "I wish I could do something more. I wish I could heal you."

Emma buried her face in his chest, her sobbing diminishing. "You've been around almost continually, Killian. You've done all you can for me, and I'm so glad I have you."

"You'll always have me, sweetheart. I'll always be here." he said, gently rubbing her back. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too." Emma whispered.

"I was about to make you tea. Shall I bring it to you?" She nodded and he went back to the kitchen to continue his juggling in the kitchen. He still was very wary of all these appliances that this world provided, and often didn't know how to handle it. It took ten full minutes (and too cups, damn him) for him to finally get the tea right, and she was smiling when he returned to her.

"You broke two cups again, didn't you?"

He sighed, setting her tea on her bedside table. "Aye. I'm sorry, love."

She caressed his cheek lovingly. "It's okay, Killian. I'll fix it later." She took her tea and closed her eyes as the hot liquid slid down her sore throat. "This is perfect, Killian, thank you." she said softly, a small smile on her beautiful face.

"Can I do anything else for you, love?"

Emma settled back into her pillows and smiled up at him. "Read to me?"

Killian chuckled, slid into bed next to her, grabbing the book from his night stand. He cleared his throat and began reading. "'Buttercup was raised on a small farm in the country of Florin...'"

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos feed my muse, and she's a hungry lass. If you could take a moment, it would make my day!


End file.
